Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital cinema camera, and more specifically, to post production replication of optical processing for the digital cinema camera.
Background
As technology changes and new formats emerge certain functions that were once done in the camera system can be done in postproduction. For example, existing broadcast high definition cameras have CCD sensors, one sensor for each primary color with an optical splitter dividing up the light between the sensors. For these cameras, the camera functions were “baked in” at the time the content is captured to generate processed image data. Although some systems allow storing of color lookup tables (LUTs) for later processing, these systems use the LUT for color corrections to the already processed image data. Thus, in most cases, the video output of the camera is used as the broadcast or final output of the content.